


Power That Binds Them

by alyssamichellewriting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes is an Overprotective Dad, Crossover, F/M, Kylo Ren breaks things, Leia is always sick of everyones shit, M/M, Natasha is the hip aunt, Not Avengers: Infinity War Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is awkward, Steve Rogers Swears, Swearing, Tony is the cool Uncle, implied stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssamichellewriting/pseuds/alyssamichellewriting
Summary: Alice Solo never had it easy. She was unusually quiet and bounced around from foster to foster due to uncontrollable abilities that no one could explain. She gets put under the care of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes who, in an effort to make her life as normal as possible, move to Brooklyn and enroll Alice in school. She works with them to try and figure out what her abilities are.Meanwhile, in a galaxy far, far away, Leia Organa has felt an awakening of power through the Force. She sends the Resistance on a wild chase to find this power, knowing that her son Kylo Ren of the First Order is doing the same. Tensions rise across the galaxies as everybody races to find this newfound power to bind them all together.Steve Rogers and his team of Avengers don’t understand what these intergalactic people want with Alice Solo, but Bucky Barnes and Peter Parker will put their lives down for her at any cost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> update as of IW release: not compliant with infinity war for obvious reasons if you've seen the movie... we just gonna ignore it for this story's sake
> 
> so like, i know its totally given away who Alice's dad is cause like no duh by the last name but this has been in my head for AGES and i just need to get it out. this will be an experience cause idk how this will turn out. 
> 
> please leave comments and friendly critiques! its a far-fetched idea but i kinda dig it.

When you’re bounced around from house to house and school to school, it is pretty difficult to make friends after a while. Alice never thought much about other people considering they were always betraying her, but after coming into the care of Steve and Bucky she started to feel differently. Here are the world’s most bad-ass superheroes, dropping everything they’ve worked for to try and give a 16 year old a stable lifestyle. 

 

The keyword there is try. 

 

Of course when you’re being raised by two super-soldiers things won’t be stable and nor will they be normal, but the chaos of it all makes it all the better. Alice has only been living with them for a month and she can already attest to that. But it isn’t all sunshine and messy rainbows with them. Steve and Bucky each have their own style of ‘parenting’, if you will. 

 

Steve, who she calls Dad, is the rule enforcer and the positive re-enforcer as well. Every morning he gives her a task to accomplish during the day. Usually it ranges from doing something nice for someone, making a new friend or joining a club. They’re easy things to cheat with but granted he knows a lot of people who could find out if she cheated, Alice doesn’t try to not do them. 

 

Bucky, who is called Papa, is more of the fun one. He’s the one who does a little more with her, because Steve does a lot of Avengers things and Bucky still isn’t on everyone’s nice list. He cooks the meals and takes Alice to school and hangs out with her at night. He’s relatively softer on Alice than Steve is - but she still doesn’t want to piss him off. 

 

“Alice, time to get up for school.” Steve said, knocking on the door to get her up. Alice had already pressed snooze once and as if on queue, the alarm went off again. Groaning as she rolled over, Alice figured she better get up and start getting ready. She found a pair of black leggings and a sweater to throw on as she got herself dressed. Brushing her hair, she could hear Bucky opening their bedroom door and trudging out. “Alice!” Steve shouted again. 

 

“Coming Dad!” She said back to him, pulling her boots on and going out to eat breakfast. Steve was all ready to leave for the day. “Are you leaving early?” 

 

“Yeah, Tony needs me to help him with something. I’ll see you tonight.” he said, coming over and kissing Alice on the forehead before leaving. She made herself some toast as Bucky got himself a coffee. Things were quiet until he finished his coffee, once more the usual. Natasha jokes that Bucky has turned into a housewife - not being able to talk to anyone without coffee and all. 

 

“Looks like he forgot to leave you something today.” Bucky said to her, taking a peek inside the lunch. 

 

“Oh…” Alice said sadly. Bucky smiled at the girl from across the room, his heart melting at the sadness. If you had told him a year ago that he would be in the position he is now taking care of a teenage girl, he would have laughed in your face. But now Bucky would lay down his life for the girl. Heck, he gets mad when he has to drop her off at school for the day. He didn’t understand how so many people before him could have not loved her as much as he and Steve do. It was appalling to him. 

 

“How about this, it’s easy: make it through the day.” he replied back. She giggled and nodded, immediately making Bucky feel better and proceeding to eat her breakfast and sit down at the table. “You have Newspaper Club today, right?” 

 

“Yeah. We need to get some writing done. I hope my photographer shows up.” Alice said. 

 

“Go find them today and tell them that if they don’t show up your Papa is gonna beat them up.” he said to her with a laugh, causing her to laugh as well as he got up and stepped into his boots and threw on his jacket.“Well, get your coat and backpack kid. It’s time to go.” 

 

“But I’m still eating!” She said with her mouth full, running into her room to throw her jacket over her arms and pick up her backpack and cellphone that she had left charging. 

 

“Well, maybe if you woke up when your alarm went off the first time you would be okay. Come on or you’ll be late.” he said to her, earning a groan from the teenager as they walked out into the chilly temperature and into his truck. They drove in silence for a few minutes, Alice still shoving her breakfast in her mouth as the line of traffic near her school started to form. “Text me when you get out of newspaper club and wait for me on the front steps, alright?”

 

“Yes Papa.” she said, saluting him goofily. Bucky laughed as they neared the school. “See you later Papa! Love you!” 

 

“Love you too, kid. Remember to text me!” Bucky said to Alice as she got out of the truck and skipped to the school yard, throwing her breakfast trash away in the process. She skimmed the crowds for her friends and saw them all in their usual spot on the steps. 

 

“Look who finally showed up.” her friend Ned said to her, earning a laugh from the other three friends in the group. Ned was a little bigger but was the most fun to be around out of the group. MJ was her first friend at the school, Alice strangely taking to her personality. Lezly was the next girl friend she made at school, with a personality like her own. Lastly, there was Peter. Peter was closer with Ned than any of them, but Alice would be lying through her teeth if she didn’t admit she had a crush on him. 

 

“It’s not like I’m coming in at the bell like yesterday.” Alice said to him, smiling at the rest of her friends.

 

“She’s right, she had five minutes to spare.” MJ said jokingly. 

 

“We’ll all be late if we don’t get inside.” Peter said to them. Alice and MJ rolled their eyes at Peter, Lezly going off with Ned about Star Trek behind them. “By the way, I’ll be able to make it to newspaper today, I’ll just have to check with my Stark Internship first.” 

 

“I hope you can. We need to talk about the photos to go with the article and when we’re gonna go shoot them.” Alice said. She held back comments about being able to text Tony herself to stop him from going, but Steve and Bucky were very clear to her when starting school that they didn’t want her gloating about her extended family. She did that once to get out of getting in trouble for handing in a science lab late, stating that she was going to have her Uncle Tony Stark help her. Needless to say, Steve and Bucky were not happy. Tony on the other hand got a kick out of it. 

 

“I know, I know. I’ve been a crappy partner, sorry. I’ll try my hardest to be there.” Peter said to her as they walked into their homeroom together, taking their seats. 

 

“I’ll hold you to it, Peter.” Alice said with a small smile. Peter smiled back and turned red in the face, going to respond back but being cut off by the teacher, signaling the start of the day. Alice took out her notebook and sighed, not ready for the long day. 

 

——

 

Angry did not describe how Steve was feeling right now. Hell, when he told Bucky he would be even more mad than Steve. If he wasn’t careful, Bucky would probably strangle Tony in his sleep for keeping this from them. Well, first he would strange Steve for keeping it from him that he was digging into Alice’s past without him.

 

Since seeing Alice’s powers and abilities first hand, Steve has been working with Tony and Natasha to uncover what they could be from and how they work. Vision and Wanda tried to get in her head and figure it out in her sleep one night - which was a low blow but he didn’t want to bother her with it - but had no luck. They said that whatever it was inside of her was blocking them out. They then took some blood from her at her check up before school started and started looking at that, which is what Steve was there today to talk about. 

 

“Whoa there big guy, this is not my fault in the slightest.” Tony said, defensive and almost pleading for his life. Never in his time of knowing the man has he seen this angry. 

 

“You mean to tell me you couldn’t have told me you had this shit on file earlier?!” Steve shouted angrily. He felt a calm hand on his shoulder, looking to see Natasha behind him. Steve relaxed a little bit and paced around the room. “Alright, give it to me.” Tony looked over at Natasha to deliver the news - not wanting to mess with Steve if he was angry enough to swear. 

 

“According to Bruce’s analyzations, her blood type is just… nonexistent here. He then compared it to Thor’s to see if maybe she was part Asgardian or something, but nothing came back a match. He then just tried to match it with everything in our database and the only match that came back was her own that was taken when she was a baby.” Natasha explained to him. Steve ran a hand through his hair, sighing in stress. “There’s more…”

 

“Of course there is.” Steve grumbled to her. 

 

“I’ll take over this part, its a little more sciencey than Romanoff is capable of. Anyway, Bruce and I had a little bit of a closer look at her DNA, and we discovered this.” Tony said, signaling to a strand of DNA. “This my DNA, for comparison since I’m human believe it or not, and this is Alice’s.” Tony tapped another button and another strand came on the screen. It didn’t look like DNA, it wasn’t spiral-shaped like spiral like normal DNA was - it was just a straight ladder of sorts with bubbles in the middle. 

 

“Holy shit…” Natasha said out loud to them. 

 

“My thoughts exactly. Banners sent some of it off to Quill and his gang to look at it, thinking that she may be from off world.” Tony said to him. Steve still stared blankly at the DNA strands, taking pictures to show Bucky later on. 

 

“What does this mean for Alice?” Steve asked, more concerned about Alice. 

 

“It means that she’s not from any place we know of.” Tony said to him. Natasha put her hand on Steve’s shoulder in comfort, Steve left wondering what was behind Alice. 

 

——

 

There was always something - Leia could never catch a break. After the loss of her brother and most of the fleet, Leia and the small group of 20 Resistance fighters were hiding on Lothal, an Outer Rim Territory that was used in the time of the Empire but since deserted. Everybody was pressuring her to make a move on the First Order, but with her son now the Supreme Leader, Leia knew better than to risk the lives of her small crew that she had. So they stayed hidden, undetected and almost entirely away from technology except for the communication devices on the Falcon. 

 

But when she felt a surge of the Force flow through her, she knew something was bound to be coming. She called Rey to her to see if she felt it, and when she said she did they powered back up everything to stay on top of the First Order. Rey was meditating for her to try and pinpoint where the force came from, but there was no doubt in her mind that if she felt it, so did her son. 

 

“General, I saw something while meditating.” Rey said from her feet, turning around abruptly. 

 

“What was it?” Leia asked her curiously.

 

“A sixteen year old girl… I couldn’t see where she was from or where she is, but she looks a lot like _him.”_ Rey said to her. Leia’s heart dropped in her chest, not believing her ears. “I’ll keep trying.”

 

“Thank you Rey.” Leia said to her. A sixteen year old girl? Who looked like her son? Leia’s mind raced as she thought the worst - not for how the girl came to be, but what could happen to her if Kylo Ren got ahold of her first. 

 

——

 

_Rage ripped through his body as he watched Valentina walk out of his life amidst of all the chaos. He had completed his destiny, killing all the Jedi. Now all he needed was to take Valentina and his infant daughter - together they would rule the galaxy._

 

_“Ben, please! She’s just a baby!” Valentina screamed to him, cradling the infant in her arms among blankets._

 

_“You said you were with me!” he roared, going closer to them. Valentina backed away, trying to run from him. How dare she run from him? He followed her and almost had her, but he was caught off guard by his uncle. The split second that he stopped to fight his uncle and force him into rubble, Valentina transferred the baby to a trusted friend and boarded her on the ship._

 

_“Get on the ship!” the friend called._

 

_“It’s to late for me, save her!” Valentina cried. She kissed her daughter on the forehead. “Momma loves you Alice. You’ll be safe far away.” With that she felt herself get pulled back into his clutches as the doors to the ship slammed shut and took off._

 

_“YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!” Kylo screamed at her, without hesitating stabbing his lightsaber through her heart. Letting her body collapse to the floor, he breathed heavily over her body as he watched the ship that had his daughter on it fade away. “Daddy will find you Alice. And we will rule.” he said, kicking the dead body of his baby’s mother and walking away._

 

Kylo slashed his saber through a wall. It was the third time in two days he had been stopped in his tracks and blacked out to that memory. What did it mean? He tried meditating on it but had no success. But there was something inside of him that was telling him to look harder. He felt her inside of him. So he locked his door and sat cross legged on the ground again, meditating harder than he ever had before. Why did he keep imagining his daughter?

 

Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. Her face. Her eyes. Her hair. Her laugh. Her smile. He felt himself smile a little at the sight of her. She was beautiful - his daughter was beautiful. He could stare at her all day in admiration, knowing that this was his creation. Focusing back on the task, he kept her imagine in his mind. He saw her in her bedroom, practicing a dance routine with a skyline in the background. 

 

“Yes…” he said to himself as he got closer. Before he knew it, Kylo was literally shoved out of the memory and found himself pushed on the floor. “NO!” he shouted, chucking his chair across the room in anger. He was so close… so close… 

 

But he had an image. He had an image of her, and where she lived. Frantically he let the force draw out what he had just seen, Alice’s face and her bedroom, the skyline behind her. He had no idea where she was, but he had an image and that was all he needed. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my god, i am so sorry this took so long. life just likes to get you, doesn't it? 
> 
> all of my fics will be updated soon!

Alice sat on the steps of her school, waiting for Bucky. Newspaper club had ended and she had texted him like he asked, but got no response. She had only been sitting out there for 10 minutes and she was early since her photographer, aka Peter Parker, didn’t show up. She sighed as she stared at her phone, checking the time and to see if anybody texted her. No one did. She supposed that she could walk home, but her school was in Queens and she lived in Brooklyn. It wouldn’t be the easiest walk by herself. Alice called Steve and Bucky both and got no responses, sighing and getting up. She might as well attempt to walk the route herself and if either of them see her along the way then she’ll hop into their cars. 

 

Just as she was about to put in her headphones, she heard the revving of a car engine coming down the street and speeding into the parking lot. 

 

“Need a ride?” Tony asked her as he rolled down the passenger side window. She nodded as she made her way into the car, getting in and comfortable. “Hey hey, put your seatbelt on kid. I don’t want Papa Barnes killing me if something happens to you.” 

 

“I always wear my seatbelt with you!” she said, putting her seatbelt on. 

 

“I know cause you’re a good kid, right? Anyway, your fathers asked me to pick you up since they’re in the middle of an important meeting slash screaming match. Want some food?” Tony said to her in a rush as he peeled away from the school. 

 

“Fighting? They never fight.” Alice asked him. 

 

“Screaming, not fighting. Big difference. How have you been?” Tony asked her. She looked at him narrowly, sensing that something was up with him. She had a good feel for the feelings of people and how they react around her and she could sense that Tony was off. Not entirely off, just different. 

 

“I’m… good. Annoyed. Do you have Peter Parker interning for you?” she asked him, changing the subject. 

 

“Peter who - oh yeah, I do. Yeah he’s doing a… security internship.” Tony told her, lying to her. Alice was unaware that Peter Parker was actually Spiderman and for Parker’s sake he wanted to keep it that way. 

 

“Well stop overworking him. He’s my photographer for my newspaper article and it’s the fourth time he’s ditched club. And he’s really stressed and missing things and I’m worried about him!” she said to Tony in a little rush. “Don’t tell Papa. Or Dad.” 

 

“Sure, will do. Why are you worried about him — do you have a crush on wee little Parker?” he asked her. 

 

“No!” Alice shot back, her face turning red. Tony’s cackle was all she needed to know - he was onto her. He couldn’t wait to tell the others - Bucky loathed the kid for getting webbing stuck in his arm and Steve was unsure of him. He wasn’t going to tell those two outright, but definitely drop hints. Natasha on the other hand was going to love it. 

 

“You so do. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” 

 

“Why do I have a feeling that your lying?”

 

“I’m not - trust. Anyway, here we are kid. Good luck.” Tony said to her, pulling up outside the apartment. Alice gathered her stuff up. 

 

“Please don’t tell, Uncle Tony.” she said before shutting the door. 

 

“I won’t, promise. Can’t promise anything for your Aunty Nat though.” Before she could yell at him he sped off down the street and left Alice on the curb glaring at the back of the vehicle. Composing herself, she walked into her apartment building, not hearing any yelling - which she assumed was good. She opened the door and saw Bucky standing by the window and Steve on the recliner - opposite ends of the room. 

 

“How was school?” Steve asked, trying to make her feel normal. Alice could sense that something was wrong, but didn’t want to press on it to much. For now. 

 

“Good, I have the tickets for my recital in my backpack. It’s Saturday night. There’s one for you, Papa, Aunty Nat, and one extra I want to give to my photographer to do an article on.” she said, fishing through her bag to get out the folder with the tickets and handing it to him. “You can make it, right?” 

 

“Of course I can. I’ve had the day cleared for weeks, and so has Aunty Nat.” he said to her. She smiled at him, looking over at Bucky. He was still looking out the window blankly. “Go do some homework, we’ll let you know when it’s time to eat.” Steve said to her. 

 

“You know I can sense emotions, right? What’s wrong?” she asked them. Steve sighed and Bucky looked over at her, walking over and sitting on the sofa next to where she was standing, pulling her down with him. 

 

“Nothing is wrong. We just found out some things-” Bucky said, being cut off by Steve.

 

“Bucky…”

 

“It’s her body, she deserves to know.” he said. Alice looked up at him nervously and Bucky put his arms around her. “I guess Dad had Uncle Tony and Bruce do some research on your DNA and it’s not from here. It’s just going to make it more difficult to learn about your abilities.” 

 

“So… I’m from space?” she asked. Bucky let out a laugh as Steve nodded. “Cool.” 

 

“But also strange.” Steve said to her. “Since we don’t know, things may get a bit dangerous if we keep digging, which we are.” 

 

“You don’t have to worry about any of that because if anyone wants you, they have to go through me one hundred times first.” Bucky said to that, kissing her hair and hugging her tighter. Never did he think that a year ago he would be in this position, but here he was. A year ago he couldn’t even remember who he was, he thanks God every day for bringing Alice into his life. 

 

“I’m gonna go do homework and practice my dance. I love you guys.” she said, getting up from Bucky’s side and going into her room. Since she had done most of her homework after school waiting for Peter to show up, she plugged in her phone and searched for her recital song, _This is Me_ from the Greatest Showman Soundtrack. Kicking off her shoes and getting into practice clothes, she began practicing her routine. Until suddenly - she was pulled out of her reality. 

 

_Darkness surrounded her. She couldn’t see where she was and she couldn’t hear anything. Slowly she started seeing a face before her - a man with dark hair, dark eyes. He was pale and had a scar running down his face. Who was this person to her? She tried to reach out to him but as quickly as she saw his face, he was gone._

 

“Alice! Dammit, wake up - Steve, call Stark! Alice!” she heard Bucky frantically calling her name as she came back, seeing the face of a worried Bucky and Steve over her. The song she was dancing to was still playing, so she couldn’t have been out for long, but it must have been long enough for her to fall to the floor. 

 

“What happened?” Steve asked her, cellphone in hand. 

 

“I was dancing my routine and I just…. I was surrounded by darkness and I saw the face of a man. I don’t know who it is.” she said to them, Bucky picking her up and sitting her on the edge of her bed. 

 

“Did you feel anything?” Tony asked from the cellphone.

 

“No - I just, blacked out and - I think that man is connected to me through my powers. I - I don’t know…” she said, getting shaky and nervous. 

 

“That’s enough, leave her alone.” Bucky said, shooing Steve out of the room and shutting the door. Alice stayed frozen on the edge of her bed until Bucky sat next to her and laid down with her. “It’s alright, no one is gonna get you.”

 

“Papa, what if that man is my real dad? What if he was reaching out to me?” she asked. 

 

“I don’t know, Alice. We need to be safe about this, remember?” 

 

“I just don’t wanna leave you and Dad.” she said to him. 

 

“You won’t have to. I’ll make sure of it.” he said to her, making a promise that he wasn’t sure if he could keep. 

 

——

 

_Steve was stressed. Bucky was still not back to himself, and now Fury wants him to take in a kid… he wanted to but didn’t know how Bucky would react. They had just figured out their feelings for each other romantically, Steve wasn’t sure how much more Bucky could handle._

 

_“You’re pacing.” Bucky said from the doorway of his office._

 

_“So?”_

 

_“You pace when you’re nervous.” he said again, taking a seat in his chair and glimpsing at the screen, reading it over. “Nick wants you to take in a kid?” Steve nodded, pulling up the file on the screen._

 

_“Alice Solo, 15 years old. Has unexplainable abilities, attachment issues, no clue where she is actually from… it would be my job to take care of her and help her. I might say no.”_

 

_“Why?”_

 

_“Because you’re still not 100% yet.” Steve said to him. Bucky stared at her information on the screen, along with a recent picture of her. She was adorable, and for some reason, Bucky was drawn to her._

 

_“What if I do it?” Bucky asked._

 

_“You do it?”_

 

_“Yeah, take care of her and stuff. Maybe helping her will help me fix myself. Steve - I have a feeling about this kid. We need to take her. You and I. Give her some quality to life, you know? I know it might be hard getting Nick to agree on this, but - dammit Steve, just tell him we’ll take her.” Bucky said to him, looking back at the picture and file of Alice._

 

_“I’ll get on the phone with him now…” Steve said to Bucky, picking up the phone and giving Nick Fury a call._

 

_——_

 

Ren punched his fist through a wall. He had her in his clutches, was just about to zone in on her more when her own abilities pulled her out. How did she have her abilities this strong? With zero training she should be an easy target to get a hold of and track, but there he was struggling. 

 

All the force training in the galaxy was going against him. He could sense the Resistance was working on it too - he could feel Rey trying to hone in on it, but even she was stronger and blocking him out. She wasn’t strong enough to get him out entirely, and he could sense she was having a problem too. 

 

It was clear now that it was a race between the two groups as to who got to her first. With a power that strong, it was clear that he needed her on his side. In his mind, she was bound to go to him because he was her father. She had to. 

 

Right?


End file.
